


(Your) Doctor not Mister

by rabbitorahabit



Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Fall Out Boy
Genre: America's Suitehearts (Music Video), America's Suitehearts AU, M/M, ben jokes around sometimes and sandman thinks it's cute, domestic as fuck, fluff? fluff, k bye, that's all, they're cute and precious, they're lovebirds ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: Benzadrine held onto Sandman's hand and kept walking down the sidewalk idly, not paying attention to the place around them.Sandman only grinned even wider then his face was a shade of pink now, that he was around Benzadrine, he was like his oxygen for him."Hey, Benny..you know that i love you, right?""Right.."They both paused, then stopped walking down the side and turned to each other,  now both they're faces we're a shade of pink or red."You know what i am, right Sandy?"There was a slight smirk spread across the brightly colored man's face and he had winked at him."Yes, your a doctor, aren't you?"Those words that came out of Sandman's mouth made Ben laugh. and it did."What's so funny?"Sandman looked down at him, his grin fading and his head cocked to the side lightly."Yeah, i am a doctor, but i'm not a mister.""Yes, your not Bennie, but your my doctor.""Oh my god, Sandy. That's so cute!"Sandman was blushing even more after that, he ended up covering his face from embarressment also.~~~





	(Your) Doctor not Mister

**Author's Note:**

> this story is pure fluff, read at your own risk
> 
> that is all

The brightly colored man kept marching down the sidewalk, beaming lightly as he did. 

He adjusted his small nametag for a moment, which had said; "Dr.Benzedrine, doctor and psychiatrist" which proudly stated what he was.

He stopped at a grim looking house a few blocks down from where he was and glanced up to the door, waiting for someone. 

The door opened after a few minutes then Benzedrine could distantly heard another voice come from the house, but he merely shrugged it off slightly. 

A man came out from the house, looking dark and monochrome with a big grin painted on his face. He walked over to the doctor then held his hand gently.

"Hey Benny, did you miss me?" The dark colored man grinned more and started walking beside him.

"Yeah i did.." Benzedrine couldn't help but smile adjacently, while letting the blush run to his face. 

~~~

"Uh, this is a weird question, but did you know someone named Patrick?" At least one of them thought it was weird, Sandman didn't think it was at all, it was more easy to explain to him in a way.

"I did, but why do you ask?" Sandman raised his eyebrows in confusion and stopped for a moment.

"No reason, i just wanted to know.." Benzedrine only sighed then started to walk again, his hand locked into the other man's.

"Oh, alright." The confusion left Sandman's face and he only looked to the side awkwardly. 

___

Benzedrine held onto Sandman's hand and kept walking down the sidewalk idly, not paying attention to the place around them.

Sandman only grinned even wider then his face was a shade of pink now, that he was around Benzadrine, he was like his oxygen for him.

"Hey, Benny..you know that i love you, right?"

"Right.."

They both paused, then stopped walking down the side and turned to each other, now both they're faces we're a shade of pink or red.

"You know what i am, right Sandy?"

There was a slight smirk spread across the brightly colored man's face and he had winked at him.

"Yes, your a doctor, aren't you?" 

Those words that came out of Sandman's mouth made Ben laugh. and it did. 

it only came out as a chuckle at first then a full on laugh.

"What's so funny?" 

Sandman looked down at him, his grin fading and his head cocked to the side lightly.

"Yeah, i am a doctor, but i'm not a mister." 

That ended them both laughing and eventually on the ground, holding their stomachs.

"Yeah, your not Bennie, but your my doctor."

"Oh my god, Sandy. That's so cute!" 

Sandman was blushing even more after that, he ended up covering his face from embarressment also.

"It's offical Benny, your the cutest."


End file.
